L'évidence même
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Lance peut parfois être aveugle, mais il sait que la vie en communauté semble faite pour lui. En se libérant d'une habitude il redécouvrira un des autres paladins...


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Il s'agit d'un défi réalisé pour la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira , malgré les nombreuses références.

* * *

Lance posa son verre sur le sol. Il détestait les entraînements, mais il devait les faire. Pour Voltron. Pour leur équipe. Il était un peu fatigué de ces combats. Si en plus de ça, il était le bras droit de Keith, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il lâcha un soupir. Au moins, la princesse Allura n'était pas insensible à son charme. Enfin, c'était qu'il croyait. Un sourire fin se dessina brièvement sur son visage. Le paladin du lion rouge fila à toute vitesse dans sa douche. Dans cette dernière, il se mit à siffler un thème. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que la plupart des gens pilotant les lions, c'était la passion du Cubain pour les musiques de films, mais aussi celles de jeux vidéos. Le thème d'Albus Dumbledore était venu malgré lui. Bien que l'œuvre date un peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une centaine de classiques. Le pire, c'était la façon dont il se souvenait de certaines répliques. On pouvait être certain qu'il en avait lâché plus d'une en papotant avec les autres paladins. La seule qui la comprenait un peu, c'était Pidge. Bien qu'elle préféra qu'on utilise le masculin pour elle, le paladin rouge s'évertuait à la genrer au féminin. D'ailleurs, il la salua après la sortie de ses ablutions.

« Yo Pidge. Comment vas-tu ma poule ?  
\- Très bien, j'ai découvert quelque chose, le fan de cinéma que tu es va être ravi. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'aimerais bien voir la tête de la princesse lors du visionnage de films.  
\- Je parie Figurine de Dark Vador édition Limité que Coran trouvera le moyen de parler d'autre chose en plein milieu de la séance.  
\- je tiens le pari, je vais même ajouter une condition pour rendre le jeu amusant. Je dirai même qu'il parlera après un quintemps. En plus, j'ajoute ma figurine de Link sur Epona.  
\- Hé, tu triches.  
\- Pas du tout Lance, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.  
\- Prends-moi pour un idiot, fichue Serpentard. »

La jeune fille tira la langue, laissant Lance sur ses réflexions. Il partait perdant, mais un pari était un pari. Il passa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux sombres. L'altesse finirait par craquer sous ses regards de braise. Il suffisait de continuer à s'approcher doucher. Lui aussi pouvait se comporter comme un serpentard. Ce n'était pas une exclusivité réservée à son amie.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine où Allura buvait tranquillement son lait alors que Hunk lui narrait une de ses histoires de famille dont la demoiselle ne semblait pas se lasser. Il aurait pu parler de sa famille à lui, mais n'en avait pas envie. Car contrairement au paladin du lion jaune, sa fratrie était moins douce… Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait l'affection de ce qu'il nommait ses monstres de façon différente. Sa famille était différente, un peu spéciale, mais pas méchante dans le fond. Il s'installa à côté de la jeune femme. Son parfum délicat vint lui chatouiller les narines, il l'inspira en tentant de deviner quelle fleur étrange la composait. Sûrement un de ces végétaux de l'espace dont raffolait les dames. Il sourit.

« Bonjour Allura. Tu sens magnifiquement bon, je dirai même plus, ton effluve fait valser mes narines.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Lance, je pense inutile ce genre de compliments, surtout que nos shampoings sont un peu près similaire.  
\- Sur ta peau, que je devine, douce, ce mélange subtil de senteurs agrémenté de savon possède bien plus de subtilités... »

Il ne put continuer son monologue, car le cuisinier posa violemment sur son crâne le plateau tiède de ses petits cookies de l'espace. Assommé, il ne sentit pas son corps réceptionné par quelqu'un. C'était quand il se réveillait à l'infirmerie qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur de flirter avec la demoiselle devant le paladin Jaune. Le jeune homme épris d'une demoiselle alien qui l'attendait sur une autre planète, n'aimait pas quand il parlait ainsi aux filles. Il secoua sa tête cherchant qui l'avait mené ici. Il ne le trouva pas. Grognant, il tenta de se lever, sans grand succès. Il avait frappé fort le bougre. Il avait sûrement une bosse sur son crâne. Il passa sa main sur sa tête, c'est après quelques instants qui trouvèrent le lieu de la collision du plateau à gâteaux sur sa boite crânienne. Il lâcha un soupir. Il ne pourra pas se lever tant que le tournis était présent en lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il repensait à la façon dont dernier combat s'était déroulé. Il avait manqué de perdre face à Lothor. La peine d'Allura face à la traîtrise de celui qu'elle aimait, ça avait fini par faire monter une colère sourde en lui. Cette fille méritait mieux que cet enfoiré. Il serra le poing. Heureusement, il avait fini par retrouver le véritable Shiro. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un énième clone où sa conscience de ce garçon s'était logée. Tout cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour lui. Pour Keith, mais aussi pour le reste du groupe. Shiro était leur guide. Un grand frère dont les conseils avisés aidaient les paladins à rester eux-mêmes. Il passait un moment à se remémorer divers moments. Il rit un peu quand il se souvenait de cette partie catastrophique de jeu de rôle qu'ils avaient fait sous l'égide de Caron. En maître du jeu, l'altéen était une catastrophe, ajoutant selon ses désirs une foultitude de détails pas des plus utiles. Mais au moins, ils avaient beaucoup ri. Surtout que Shiro s'évertuait qu'il était paladin. Lance avait préféré voleur à mage. Leur habilité à sentir les piège plus qu'utile avec un Carron trop motivé à faire durer la partie.

« Si Steph sait ça, il donnera une bonne leçon à notre cher Carron. »

Lance sourit, ses amis sur terres lui manquait un peu. Stephan en faisait partie, lui aussi féru de cinéma, mais c'était avant tout un rôliste confirmé qui parfois assumait le rôle de maître du jeu. Les camarades du pilote du lion rouge étaient rares. Car ils étaient peu nombreux à ne pas supporter ses flirts incessants avec les demoiselles. Il pouvait que s'en prendre qu'à lui seul. Il se promettait de faire une partie endiablée avec son ami lors qu'il reviendrait sur terre. Il emmènera peut-être Pidge et Keith. Bon peut-être Hunk, mais à condition qu'il apporte à manger. Par contre, il ne voulait pas Carron dans leur équipe. Il finirait par prendre trop place. Connaissant Steph, il pénalisera en lui mettant les pires crasses. En maître de jeu, le jeune homme, détestait les grands parleurs.

Le sommeil revint le faucher alors qu'il se remémorait une de ces meilleures parties. Il s'était endormi le sourire aux lèvres, bien plus beau que ceux qu'il réservait à ses dames. Son songe agréable à souhait s'arrêta à cause d'un bruit. Comme une arme qui serrait tombé avec fracas pas loin de lui. Il redressa sa tête les yeux encore à moitié fermé, collé par la fatigue présente dans son esprit.

« Que ?  
\- Désolé Lance, je pense que je devais m'excuser…  
-Hunk, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai eu droit à pire avec certains gars. Jaloux que je tourne trop près de leur crushs. »

Le rire de son ami le fit sourire. C'était agréable de voir ce garçon de bonne humeur. Le paladin jaune méritait son bonheur. Même si c'était avec une alien, une femme très chanceuse, surtout quand on sait le talentueux culinaire de ce garçon.

« Vraiment désolé, parfois, j'oublie ma force.  
\- Tu en as bien besoin pour tes plats. Je sais que la cuisine ça muscle. Car ma sœur a eu l'idée de me mettre devant les fourneaux pour la famille. Autant te dire avec des monstres sur ton dos, ça t'épuise. »

Le paladin rouge vit clairement le roi des fourneaux sourire. Il sentit une main posée délicatement sur son épaule. Devenir paladin avec ces personnes était sûrement une des meilleures choses qui lui était arrivé. Avant ça, il les connaissait qu'un peu, car ils étaient tous dans la même troupe d'entraînement.

« Ma famille ne sera jamais sur mon dos quand je cuisine. Comme Caron ou Pidge, ils ont vite compris que je n'apprécie pas une compagnie envahissante. Observateur, ça tu peux, mais viens jamais toucher un ingrédient quand je suis derrière les fourneaux.  
\- Message reçu chef. »

Hunk rit un peu. Lance ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps à renforcer les liens qu'il avait les autres garçons quand il y pensait. Son accident pourrait l'aider à se rapprocher des autres paladins, mais aussi de Shiro et des autres combattant de l'équipe Voltron. C'était à peine s'il saluait Matt, le frère de Pidge. Il devait remédier à ça. Même si pour ça, il devrait aussi parler à cette tête de pioche de paladin noir, aka son rival de toujours. Keith Shirogane. Le frère adoptif de Shiro. Mais aussi son ami, bien qu'il refusera de le dire à voix haute. Jamais ce type à la coupe de mulet ne le saurait. Jamais !

Le paladin jaune s'en alla, et le Cubain profita de son absence pour se lever du lit. Bien plus stable sur ses jambes, il s'approcha des rampes anti-gravité roulante. Elles finiront par le mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il trouva cette dernière dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé, en ordre potable. Si on oubliait la pile de vêtements devant son armoire. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête pour s'habiller autrement que son uniforme. Pour le style bien entendu, mais aussi, parce que porter la même chose l'ennuyait. Il en vint à se demander comment faisait Keith ou Shiro. Question d'habitude. Il ne l'avait pas. Il pria pour ne pas choper cette manie. Sa sœur allait le tuer si ça arriverait. Rien que d'y penser, il avait eu un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Si on mettait cette veste verte ? En voilà une bonne idée. »

Son ensemble était simple, et pour cause, c'était habbilé comme ça qu'il avait fait la connaissance du Lion bleu, son premier loin avant de migrer dans le rouge. Si Blue lui manquait parfois, le petit surnom qu'il avait attribué à son ancien lion mécanique, il s'était fait à Red. La machine plus liée à lui grâce aux épreuves, mais aussi sa fougue qui caractérisait ce lion.

Lance sorti tout souriant, il lassa la rampe le conduire dans la salle où étaient les lions. Il était presque sûr de tomber sur Pidge et Matt. La fratrie fana de mécanique ne semblait pas vouloir se lâcher. Si bien que certains ignorant les mettaient en couple. N'importe quoi. Leur affection était que fraternelle, enfin, il se plaisa à penser ça.

« Oh salut Lance, de retour parmi les valides ?  
\- Ouais, comme tu le vois.  
\- Content que tu sois là, j'étais en train d'expliquer à Matt l'avantage d'un cinéma.  
\- Intéressant. »

Le jeune homme prénommé Matt était un peu plus grand que Pidge. Comme la demoiselle se genrant au masculin, il portait des lunettes rondes qui le faisait ressembler à Harry Potter. Des cheveux roux à faire rougir les frères Weasley, en plus de ça, geek à souhait. Parfait pour se lancer des parties endiablées de Warhammer six mille. Son dé soixante quatre en frétillait d'avance. Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça pour le moment.

« Donc monsieur n'aime pas le cinéma.

\- Disons juste que j'en vois pas l'intérêt en temps de guerre.

\- Se détendre, il faut au moins un peu se détendre.

\- Je sais, mais je suis un peu sceptique…

\- Tu verras qu'on a un tas de choses à apprendre de ses œuvres de fiction.

\- Soit, je suis d'accord. Cependant, si ça tourne mal, je me réserve le droit de tout arrêter.

\- D'accord, merci Matt… Sinon ça te dirait une partie Warhammer six mille ?

\- Lance, ne me prends pas par les sentiments, je dois faire ce fichu cinéma…

\- Promets-moi de me réserver une soirée jeux de rôle avec ta sœur.

\- Frère…

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

\- Le choix de Pidge, pas le mien. »

Lance lâcha un soupir. Il se permettait de faire un peu d'effort pour parler de Pidge au masculin. Il sera la main de Matt avec un immense sourire.

« Marché conclu pour la soirée jeu, amène Keith, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était bon.

\- Pour sûr, ce mulet joue bien. Pour un novice. »

Le paladin du lion put entendre le mécanicien rire. Il prit congé des deux rouquins pour retrouver soit Shiro, soit Allura ou encore Keith. Il paria plus pour croiser les deux premiers que le dernier. Le paladin noir était plus solitaire. Même si l'air de rien, il avait montré un peu plus de sentiment lors de la disparition de son frère adoptif. Le lien entre les deux hommes était fort. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il s'accrocha à la rampa roulante. Il arriva près de la cuisine, il salua Hunk qui était en présence de Shiro. Il s'avança vers le duo de très bonne humeur.

« Salut vous deux !

\- Salut Lance, que me vaut ta présence ?

\- Je cherchais à passer un peu de temps avec les gens.

\- Au risque d'abîmer ta peau si précieuse ?

\- Je prends le risque.

\- Voilà qui est sympa. Je suis sûr que Keith sera ravi. Il doit sûrement s'entraîner à l'heure qu'il est. S'il ne dort pas dans un coin du vaisseau. »

Le paladin rouge pouffa en s'imaginant clairement son rival parfaitement endormi dans un coin perdu de ce vaisseau immense. Malgré les personnes présentes ici, il pouvait passer inaperçu. C'était sûrement grâce à son entraînement chez les Lames de Marmora. Lance souffla pour aider le duo à cuisiner des sushis. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un plat comme ça demandait tant de préparation. Il regarderait avec plus d'attention lorsqu'il en prendrait au magasin. Le nouveau commandant du vaisseau précisa que son frère savait en faire de façon plus rapide.

« Tu dis ça pour lui lancer des fleurs.

\- Oh non, monsieur semble bien plus habile que moi. Si bien qu'il a déjà pris les devants pour me faire un repas traditionnel en plaignant mon futur compagnon. Ou compagne.

\- Shiro tu es bi ?

\- Non, je suis gay, mais bon, dans le doute, il a dit les deux. Keith ne pense pas mal, il lui arriva parfois d'être maladroit mais sinon tout va bien avec lui. »

Il ne savait comment le prendre. Ce type lui avait balancé des crasses, certes, mais il n'avait jamais été plus loin que d'autres. Il lâcha un soupir puis sorti des cuisines avec une drôle d'impression. Shiro, le grand frère spirituel de tous les paladins était homosexuel. Il passa une main sur sa chevelure. Finalement, c'était mieux. Il aurait moins de concurrence. Se sachant proche de la zone de contrôle, il fit un détour. Sauf que devant la porte dormait le paladin noir. Furieux, il voulut lui hurler dessus. Mais une solution plus vile lui vint. Susurrer des choses sur sa coupe en faisaient partie, bien entendu.

« Keith, ta coupe te fait ressembler à Eward Cullen… Ton attitude froide ferait rire Mister Freeze… Tes dents sont blanches, okay… J'ai rien à dire dessus… Par cotre ta manie de t'endormir partout… Je retiens, mon cher... »

Il souleva le corps du chef de l'équipe Voltron. Trop gentil, il alla même le coucher dans son lit. Non sans lui écrire quelques trucs sur son visage avec un feutre noir. Il ressemblait à l'avatar Aang mêlé à un Zuuko complémentent ivre. Bref le mélange parfait. Satisfait de sa farce, il s'en alla en ricanant tel un vilain typique des vieux films tout en nuance de gris.

Il passa un moment à rire ainsi. Si bien qu'il attirât l'attention de la princesse de son cœur. Al demoiselle souriait. Voilà le moment tant attendu. Il s'approcha, avec son sourire canaille.

« Content de te revoir ma chère princesse.  
\- Comment va ta tête ?  
\- Très bien, une petite bosse ne va pas m'arrêter.  
\- Bien, on aura besoin de toi bientôt. On va récupérer une flotte de vaisseaux sous l'égide des Galras. Grâce à Keith, on sait comment faire.  
\- Ce qui explique où je l'ai retrouvé…  
\- Tu l'as retrouvé où ?  
\- Devant la porte du poste de commandement.  
-Il a dû ne pas dormir de la nuit… Le pauvre. »

Lance vint presque à regretter sa farce. N'ayant pas l'envie de retourner voir son rival, il contenta de grogner. Il s'excusera plus tard. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Comme un masque pour rendre son visage encore plus beau. Il n'y avait pas d'heure pour être coquet. Ça, c'était une certitude qu'il avait. Il partit dans sa chambre. Son nécessaire sous le bras, il alla vers la salle de bain. Il arriva rapidement à cette dernière. Il commença par masser son cuir chevelu. Il poursuivit ensuite par le visage où il appliqua une crème hydratante. Ensuite le corps où chaque recoin eu droit à son instant douceur. Les soins du paladin rouge pouvaient clairement prendre des heures. C'est pour ça que ce n'était pas rare d'entendre une autre personne derrière la porte. Il s'en amusait clairement, en chantant une chanson de film un peu stupide, parfois en espagnol. Juste pour le plaisir de faire tourner en bourrique l'impatient ou l'impatiente.

« Lance ! Urgence Voltron ! »

Mince, jamais tranquille, il finit son soin rapidement et enfila rapidement son uniforme bleu. Bien qu'il soit paladin rouge, il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de porter une autre couleur. C'était sa manière à lui d'être unique. Il passa rapidement dans les couloirs. Espérant que Keith était levé. Mais vu le bruit dans la station, il finirait par venir. Mal réveillé, certes, mas là. Il Partit rejoindre son lion. À bord, il vit clairement ses amis sortir du palais, le lion noir viendra après. Comme c'était parfois le cas.

La bataille contre les vaisseaux Galras était rude, en tant que lion seul, il devait lutter pour ne pas avoir trop de dégâts. Il fallait former Voltron. Ça devenait urgent. Il pouvait assurer encore un instant, grâce aux plants des deux filles. Bon Pidge, ça comptait plus vraiment, il devait s'y faire. Il Fini par voir le lion Keith filer à toute vitesse, trancher en deux un des vaisseaux. Suite à l'explosion de ce dernier, le paladin noir parla avec précipitation.

« Formons Voltron et finissons rapidement cette histoire. Lance, j'aurai deux mots à te dire après ça. »

Mince, se dit Lance, ça allait être sa fête, Keith n'avait pas du apprécier sa farce. Sentant la colère du chef des paladins dans chacun de ses mots. Il fit profil bas lors de l'attaque. Suivant paisiblement les ordres. Malgré que son lion lui présenta des opportunités de briller. Il préféra rester tranquille. Sauver quelques galras, mais aussi d'autres aliens étaient plus que positif. Il fallait dire que certains d'entre eux étaient passé de leur côté grâce à cet idiot de Lothor. Mais d'autres étaient bien trop ancrés dans leur idée qu'un vrai galra était un guerrier obéissant à leur chef. Quand bien même ce chef était une ancienne Altéenne complètement cinglée. En tout cas, à ses yeux, elle ressemblait un peu à Allura. Sa peau sombre était peut-être dû à son basculement du côté obscure de la force. Enfin, c'était plus une obsession malsaine pour quintessence, mais ça ressemblait au côté Sith de cette série de films cultes. Il secoua la tête, sachant ses pensées connectées à celles des autres quand ils étaient tous Voltron. Chaque pensée parasite pouvait les séparer, il mit de côté ça pour montrer patte blanche pour la mission. Le combat était rude, mais leur équipe gagnait. Les blessés dans l'infirmerie, le reste des gens venant occupé des pièces vides de ce vaisseau. Et bon sang, comme il en avait beaucoup. Si bien qu'il était possible de dormir dans des pièces différentes pendant au moins trois mois entier.

Le paladin rouge attendait patiemment devant son lion de subir la colère de Keith. Son ancien rival s'approcha de lui. Ce n'était pa de la colère qu'il vit sur sa figure, mais un peu de tristesse, mais aussi autre chose. Mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. En tout cas, cette partie d'expression le rendit un peu curieux.

« Lance, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'amuses avec moi, franchement, j'en ai rien à faire. Mais je pensais le souci réglé entre nous…  
\- C'était plus fort que moi, te taquiner, c'est devenu une habitude.  
\- Une bien mauvais si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Pardon, vraiment Keith. Je ne sais plus comment agir avec toi. »

Il put entendre clairement le soupir de l'autre garçon. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec tout ça. Avec la camaraderie qu'il développait avec ce type. Il avait haï tellement fort. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il sentit l'autre garçon lui tapoter l'épaule.

« On devrait se parler, de façon détendue, tous les eux. Ça te dit ?  
\- Pourquoi pas. »

Lance vit clairement l'autre garçon sourire. Les deux paladins croisèrent quelques passagers, heureux d'avoir été sauvé par Voltron. Sachant que son après-midi était réservée. Le paladin rouge n'approcha aucune femme, quand bien même il en avait envie. Apaiser les tensions dans le groupe était une priorité.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un salon vide. Les fauteuils d'un blanc immaculé ne semblaient avoir jamais servi. En tant que dormeur intempestif, le paladin noir avait du découvrir cet endroit après une énième mission pour les lames. De Marmora. Lance s'installa sur un canapé et vit son ami se baisser pour prendre de l'eau. Durée précieuse dans le vide l'espace, le Cubain prit bien le temps de la déguster.

« Voilà, on sera tranquille ici. On pourra parler à cœur ouvert. Lance, tes marques, ce n'était pas un bon plan. J'ai failli ne pas venir par ta faute.  
\- Pardon, vraiment Keith.  
\- Je te pardonne, parce que je sais que c'est toi qui m'as déposé sur mon lit. Hunk aurait peut-être rangé mes affaires, je ne parle pas de Pidge qui m'aurait pris un objet électronique cassé pour une de ses inventions farfelues. »

Le paladin rouge pouffa en imaginant clairement les deux personnes cité faire parfaite ce qu'il avait dit. Il se demanda ce qui caractérisait Shiro ? Mais il n'osa pas lui demandé.

« Tu me demanderas, Shiro, il fait quoi ?  
\- Il me borde comme un enfant. Cela m'embarrasse un peu... »

Un silence faisait doucement sa place entre les deux hommes. Le sentant devenir deplus en plus fort. Le paladin noir décida de briser ce dernier en toussant légèrement.

« Lance…  
\- Keith, vraiment désolé, parfois, je doute encore de ma place, parmi les paladins. J'ai peur d'être un mauvais bras droit. En plus, mes conquêtes risquent de nous freiner à un moment. Mais… Je n'aime pas être seul. Le désavantage d'avoir vécu avec une famille comme la mienne, envahissante à souhait…  
\- Je t'ai déjà que je te pardonnais Lance... »

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Les bras de son ami vinrent le serrer. Vinrent ensuite les larmes, c'était ça qui le piquait. Il serra contre lui cet homme. Il se sentait vraiment débile de lui faire autant de misère. Il ne méritait pas son affection. Il méritait qu'on l'oublie dans un coin sombre.

« Cesse de broyer du noir, ne pique pas mon rôle. »

Lance rit sur le moment, ne sachant pas comment agir avec lui. Il se colla à lui, cachant les traces de sa tristesse.

« Vraiment, tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour ton problème. Si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas.  
\- Même si je t'accapare ?  
\- Dans ce cas, je serai là pour toi. Après tout, nous sommes amis à présent, malgré que tu sois toujours aussi crétin parfois. Néanmoins, tes capacités de paladins sont des plus utiles. »

Le paladin rouge rit, se sentant trop proche de l'autre garçon, il le poussa de façon gentille. S'en suivit ensuite, une course-poursuite ponctuée de rires. Ceux de deux garçons qui prenaient le temps d'être des simples adolescents presque adultes l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était plaisant que même la faim ne vint pas à eux. La voix voix de Hunk fit office d'horloge pour les deux amis.

« On devrait se faire ça plus souvent.  
\- Je vote pour, j'aurai imaginé m'amuser avec toi. Apprécier même.  
\- Que devrais-je dire ? »

Lance vit clairement Keith soulever les épaules. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, le sourire encore collé à leur visage.

« Vous voilà de bonne humeur tous les deux. On se demande ce qui a apaisé la confrontation de ces deux ennemis naturel…  
\- Pidge, s'il te plaît…  
\- Avoue que ça te rend aussi curieux Shiro…  
\- La vie privée de mon petit frère ne te regarde pas. »

Le paladin vert fit la moue, envoyant ça, les autres se mirent à rire tous ensemble. Non seulement Allura, mais aussi Caron, sans parler du reste de l'équipage présent. Même le loup de Keith semblait hilare. L'animal se frotta à lui puis alla dans son coin en remuant doucement sa queue. Voyant la réaction de Keith, Lance ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Leur amitié n'était peut-être plus vraiment un secret. Mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise.

L'ensemble de l'équipage profita du repas fait de main de maître par Hunk et ses assistants. Difficile de cuisiner pour des centaines de personnes sans un peu d'aide. La brigade du paladin jaune se composait de toutes sortes de personnes, alien ou humaines. Il se demandait si Shay, l'alien dont s'était épris le jeune homme réagirait comment en le voyant si entouré. La jalousie, en voilà un fléau qu'il avait affronté. Il espéra que son ami ne subisse pas le courroux de ce vilain sentiment. Car il n'y avait pas as pire par moments. Il finit son repas et sortit rapidement du mess. Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre qu'elqu'un le suivre. Il se tourna. Ce qui vit le surprit, Keith accompagné de la fratrie de rouquins rôlistes.

« Keith semble partant pour notre partie, tu seras des notres demain ?  
\- Pourquoi pas.  
\- Désolé, Allura n'était pas partante, je crois que la partie faite par Carron lui a laissé quelques craintes sur le jeu de rôle.  
\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Ça sera une belle partie à quatre. J'ai hâte de te faire mordre la poussière. »

Il put entendre Keith rire un peu.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Casa nova.  
\- Qu'entends-je ? Je suis un gentil homme, pas un dragueur d'opérette, mon cher.  
\- Si tu le dis, je vous laisse les geeks. »

Le paladin noir s'en alla, laissant les deux roux avec lui.

« Si on lui faisait un scénario trop cool ?  
\- Avec des références partout ?  
\- Non, quelque chose de plus subtil. Qui ferait appel à sa culture générale. Ne lui fais pas trop de crasse avec ton personnage.  
\- Promis, puis on est des paladins de Voltron.  
\- Te voilà ami avec lui, mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer. En voilà une bonne information. »

Le paladin rouge s'était fait piéger. Il maudit Pidge pour sa perspicacité. Il grogna, peu enclin à parler à cette personne transgenre. Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre d'un pas déterminé. Il se dit que demain, il embêterait plus les deux roux, ça, c'était une belle ébauche de plan. Sachant que l'un d'entre eux serait maître du jeux, il se devait d'agir discrètement. Peut-être que pousser discrètement Matt dans les bras de Shiro serait comique. Fier de sa stratégie, il fit les derniers soins avant de se coucher. Sa peau serait belle à en faire des jaloux.

Le jour suivant arriva bien vite, alors qu'il allait vers le hangar où était le lion, il croisa Allura. La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Lance, je voulais te voir justement.  
\- Je suis là, belle princesse.  
\- Je pense que ça fait partie des choses à aborder avec toi… Je suis désolée Lance, je crois que j'aime une personne, mais il me semble que ça ne soit pas toi.  
\- Oh ? Pourrais-je avoir son nom à cet apollon ?  
\- Tu le rencontras très vite. Même si en vérité, tu le connais déjà.  
\- Un paladin ?  
\- Non, un membre de l'équipage.  
\- Non, ne me dis pas que…  
\- Si, le commandant que nous avons sauvé sur terre. »

De toutes les personnes sur terre, voilà l'homme dont la fille était amoureuse. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec une petite moustache. À part, ce détail, cet homme n'avait rien de commun avec Carron. Discret, un peu autoritaire, mais surtout charismatique. Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. Voici son genre d'homme...

« Tant que tu es heureuse Princesse…  
-Mais toi ?  
\- J'ai d'autres personnes qui pourrais me combler… Ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Pas de coups d'un soir, promis ?  
\- D'accord. »

Lance ne savait pas pourquoi, à cet instant, il pensa à Keith. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il devenait vraiment étrange avec ce garçon. Bien qu'il avait toujours cherché son attention, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait autre chose. Ou se voilait-il la face ? Une seule façon de le savoir. Jouer avec lui pour observer ce que son cerveau tordu allait faire. Il sourit et présenta sa main à al demoiselle.

« Allura, sache que je reste ton ami, si tu ne vas pas bien ou qu'il te fait du mal. N'hésite pas, je le défoncerai.  
\- Merci Lance. »

Il arriva rapidement à la partie où était les lions. Il put voir Matt bricoler une espèce de projecteur d'hologramme. Le projet de cinéma serait des plus utiles pour se plonger dans une ambiance. IL sourit en voyant le décor prévu. C'était Matt le maître du jeu. Il s'approcha de ce dernier.

« Super, on va jouer avec ça en plus ?  
\- Oui, je me dis que ça fera un super test.  
\- Génial. »

Keith arriva rapidement devant les joueurs du jour. Ou de la soirée. Qu'importe l'heure qu'il était sur la planète terre. Tout ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Matt remonta ses lunettes, son sourire n'était pas bon signe. Il posa un regard sur le paladin noir. Lui aussi semblait peu à l'aise. Ils se regardèrent, puis d'un signe, ils se mirent d'accord pour collaborer.

« Tout commence dans un village, mis à sac par une bande de bandits mal attentionnés. Les enfants crient à cause de l'absence de leurs parents. Votre personnage qu'importe sa classe ou race. Il en sera responsable. Nourrice d'un orphelin aux pouvoirs inconnus, rien de mieux…  
\- Ton scénario semble tordu.  
\- Oh une rébellion... Dans ce cas Lance, tu échopperas du jeune bossu du village.  
\- J'aurai dû me taire…  
\- En effet. »

Le paladin rouge lâcha un soupir, il avait donc un enfant comme responsabilité. Il se demandait ce que ces personnages non joueurs ferait dans leur intrigue actuelle. Combattre un seigneur du mal sans nez. La précision le faisait penser à Voldemort. Les deux roux étaient deux grand Potterheads après tout. Donc il lit rapidement la fiche de son enfant. Un garçon d'un an pleurant beaucoup difforme, super. Le voilà gâté. Il regarda l'enfant de Keith. Une fille aux cheveux blonds riant de tout.

« Prends soin de cette petite…  
\- C'était bien mon intention. L'enfant de Pidge est étrange, cheveux blancs. Pour un enfant, voilà qui semble peu commun.  
\- Nos deux geeks ont sûrement pioché dans leurs connaissances de la pop culture. »

Keith moins au courant des films et des jeux vidéo grimaça. Lance posa sa main sur la sienne, ils seront deux contre ces deux fous furieux.

« Nous sommes prêts.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, commençons... »

Matt prit une voix sérieuse, il attira sans s'en rendre compte Shiro qui les écouta de loin. L'ancien paladin n'était pas discret. Il s'installa proche du maître du jeu. Il manqua de lui prendre ses notes de ses mains. Avec un grognement, le mécanicien roux furieux plaça nos joueurs dans un combat intense. Les actions posées par Keith l'aidait, tandis que celles de Pidge l'handicapait. Son enfant s'amusant de nos maladresses. Le paladin vert lui avait même donné un petit nom : Dante.

« Punaise, on s'en sortira jamais avec nos enfants face à celui de ce sorcier…  
-En tant que gardien, je te protège, filou de créateur de potions.  
\- Merci Keith. »

Après une bataille acharnée ponctué d'échecs critiques que les deux hommes finirent par vaincre le roi sorcier maléfique sans nez nommé Voldoudou. L'enfant du paladin noir était une descendante de fée. Il les sauva quand le sien lui attira la poisse. Lance se demanda même si ce n'était pas son pouvoir… Il se tourna vers Pidge, cette dernière lui sourit en imitant Kylo Ren. Le traître… Il se vengerait. Son petit bossu n'était qu'un porte-poisse. Il profita de la fin de partie pour confier son enfant à un monastère, en espérant que ce dernier ne finirait pas sonneur de cloche… Voilà qui serait des plus fâcheux… Être parent de façon virtuelle avait épuisé les deux garçons. Ils s'installèrent dans un salon. Laissant les roux seuls. Il regarda Keith.

« Je les retiens ces deux-là.  
\- Que devrais-je dire avec mon enfant ?  
\- Nourrice d'enfants magique, ça aurait pu être pire.  
\- Je m'en doute… Cela n'a va pas m'aider à apprécier le fait d'avoir des héritiers. Déjà, que je n'en voulais pas…  
\- Je suis sûr que tu seras un père formidable…  
\- Voilà ce qui sera compliqué, à moins d'adopter. Comme mon frère, je préfère les hommes… »

Lance ne sachant pas que dire, se contenta de l'observer.

« Je ne l'aurai pas deviné… Je t'aurai cru asexuel…  
\- C'était avant de tomber amoureux…  
\- De qui ?  
\- D'un idiot…  
\- Oh… Puis connaître son identité ?  
\- Il se nomme Lance... »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'un cri se fasse entendre à travers le vaisseau. Il fixa Keith.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire ? »

Le paladin noir Haussa les épaules.

« Maintenant, tu sais, que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Bah, je vais devenir ton partenaire de vie, voilà.  
\- Cela va te priver des femmes.  
\- Toutes les femmes que j'ai eu ne m'ont jamais vu dans le pire état, comme toi… Puis je t'avoue que j'aime être avec toi.  
\- E voilà une bonne nouvelle. »

Lance prit l'initiative, il posa un bref baiser sur la joue du chef de l'équipe Voltron. Ainsi, commença une histoire. Le début d'une histoire, la fin de leur haine. Cette dernière promettait d'être remplie d'aventures.


End file.
